Sag mir, wie weit willst du gehen?
by Ahyira
Summary: "Erregung war alles, was je zwischen uns war. Wir kamen zusammen als zwei Menschen, entsetzt, geblendet von der so unendlich grausamen Wahrheit, Realität…  Innerlich stumm, taub, brauchten wir ein Ventil."  Songfic zu "Hungriges Herz", HPxDM, Slash, Lime


Sag mir, wie weit willst du gehen?

Also, diesem kleinen OS ist es zu verdanken, dass sich meine wirklich EWIG andauernde Schreibblockade sich gelöst hat. Und dem Lied. Die Atmosphäre des Songs hat mich einfach umgehauen. Ich weiß, dass das Original von MIA ist, aber die Version von Scala hat mich inspiriert und sie passt auch viel besser zur Stimmung des Textes.  
>Falls ihr die Möglichkeit habt, bitte hört es beim Lesen. Song und Geschichte gehören einfach untrennbar zusammen für mich. Hier ist der Link: .comwatch?v=BhuZaPckto8  
>Ich freue mich auf eure Meinung.<p>

Liebe Grüße, Ahyira~

_Dein zuckersüßer roter Mund  
>lutscht alle Worte kugelrund<br>Selbst im Kampf ergeben sich,  
>deine Lippen meinen nicht<em>

Deine Lippen brennen sich auf meine Haut. Oh Gott, bitte…

_An deinen glühend heißen Wangen  
>verbrenn ich meine Finger<br>Selbst wenn du mich zu Boden wirfst  
>wähne ich mich als Gewinner<em>

Bitte hör' auf. Ich will dich wegschieben, aber stattdessen klammere ich mich wie ein Ertrinkender an dich.

_Was ist mit meinem Willen bloß  
>machst meinen Willen willenlos<em>

Ich schließe die Augen, um deine vor Erregung leuchtenden Augen nicht sehen zu müssen, die mich deutlich als andere daran erinnern, **wer** du bist.

_Du bist eis eiskalt  
>Du bist eis eiskalt<em>

Oh Gott…

Erregung war alles, was je zwischen uns war. Wir kamen zusammen als zwei Menschen, entsetzt, geblendet von der so unendlich grausamen Wahrheit, Realität…

Innerlich stumm, taub, brauchten wir ein Ventil.

Auf die Explosion, die darauf folgte, war keiner von uns gefasst. Wir passten zueinander wie Ying und Yang. Getrennt durch einen Krieg.

_Mein hungriges Herz  
>durchfährt ein bittersüßer Schmerz<br>Sag mir wie weit, wie weit, wie weit, wie weit willst du gehen?  
>Mein hungriges Herz<br>durchfährt ein bittersüßes Schwert  
>Sag nur wie weit, wie weit, wie weit, wie weit wirst du gehen?<em>

„Ich kannte einmal einen klugen Jungen, der einen völlig falschen Weg einschlug…" Dumbledores Worte.

Die wenigen Worte, die zwischen uns fielen, wurden mit der Zeit auch immer weniger. Ich verstummte, weil ich mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen die Gefühle in mir wachsen sah, unfähig, etwas dagegen zu tun. Ich weiß nicht, was dich zum Schweigen brachte. Vielleicht, weil du etwas ahntest, vielleicht auch, weil ich einfach nichts mehr sagte.

Ich hätte es beenden müssen. Vielleicht hätte es nie beginnen dürfen. Aber wir sind eh schon viel zu weit gegangen. Viel zu tief sind wir verstrickt in diesem Netz, dass wir gesponnen haben, mit jeder Berührung, mit jedem Blick.

Als wir keuchend in die zerwühlten Lacken fallen, öffnest du die Augen. Das ist selten. Normalerweise siehst du mich nicht an. Schon gar nicht so. Ich bin so überrumpelt, dass ich erschrocken die Augen abwende. In der Regel siehst du mich nicht an, so als könntest du vergessen, wer ich bin, nur dadurch, dass du die Augen schließt.

_Deine Augen sehen durch mich durch  
>jemand anderen an<br>Wenn deine Hände mich berührn  
>verfolgen sie einen Plan<em>

Als ich wieder zu dir sehe, hast du dich bereit aufgesetzt. Die Narben auf deinem Rücken erschrecken mich immer wieder, auch wenn sie sich kaum von deiner blassen Haut abheben. Wir alle sind vom Krieg gezeichnet.

Du suchst deine Sachen zusammen und beginnst dich anzuziehen. Ich rühre mich nicht, sehe dir zu. Mit jedem Kleidungsstück, das du anziehst, wächst die Barriere zwischen uns.

_Mit deiner rauen Engelszunge  
>dringst du in mich ein<br>Du hältst mich fest was soll das bloß  
>Drück ich zurück lässt du mich los<em>

Bitte… Bitte bleib noch. Ich ertrage die Einsamkeit nicht.

Du gehst auf die Tür zu, ohne dich umzudrehen.

_Du bist eis eiskalt  
>Du bist eis eiskalt<em>

Das tut immer am meisten weh. Ich will mich schon abwenden, als du -die Hand auf der Klinke- innehältst. Ich halte den Atem an, ganz unbewusst, doch dann ist der Moment auch schon vorbei.

Die Tür schließt dich hinter dir und ich bin wieder allein.

_Mein hungriges Herz  
>durchfährt ein bittersüßer Schmerz<br>Sag mir wie weit, wie weit, wie weit, wie weit willst du gehen?  
>Mein hungriges Herz<br>durchfährt ein bittersüßes Schwert  
>Sag nur wie weit, wie weit, wie weit, wie weit wirst du gehen?<em>

__Danke fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Kekse für jeden, der ein Review schreibt! :)  
>Zu dieser Songfic gibt es eine Fortsetzung mit dem Namen "When the light hits your eyes". Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr auch da mal reinschaut. :)<p> 


End file.
